Scaffolding systems are known in the construction industry for providing access to an elevated work space, such as the outside of a building. Because of ever-increasing construction costs, cost-efficient scaffolding systems that can be quickly assembled are highly desirable.
One known scaffolding system provides for separate frame units that can be joined together without requiring any tools. In this type of system, a bottom frame is provided with a horizontal bar. The horizontal bar has a plurality of stud connections attached thereto. A platform having a mounting bracket is engaged with the stud connections such that the studs extend through the mounting bracket, thereby attaching the platform to the bottom frame. A top frame is then attached to the top of the bottom frame. The disadvantage to such a system is that a horizontal bar of the top frame, which is necessary to hold the top frame together and for maintaining the structural stability of the frame unit, is disposed above an upper surface of the platform. This horizontal bar makes it awkward for workers to travel along the platform sections as they must stop and step over the horizontal bar when walking to and from other sections of the scaffolding system. This is especially true when the worker is carrying heavy equipment from one work area to another.
In another known scaffolding system the horizontal bar of the bottom unit is provided with a U-shaped cross section. The horizontal bar of the top unit has a T-shaped cross section, such that a bottom leg of the T can extend into a trough formed by the U-shaped horizontal bar. Top flanges of the T-shaped bar further include spaced apart notches in which integral hooks, which are formed on ends of the platforms, are received. Once the hooks are positioned in the notches, the platform is slid laterally away from the notches such that the hooks of the platform are trapped between the T-shaped horizontal bar and the U-shaped horizontal bar. In this type of arrangement, the obstruction of the elevated horizontal bar is reduced to having to step over a small lip formed between the top surface of the T-shaped bar and the platform surface. However, this system is more costly to manufacture than other scaffolding systems, due to the varying shapes of the horizontal bars. Further, there is no means for preventing someone from easily tampering with the platforms nor for preventing the hooks from unintentionally sliding back into alignment with the notches whereby the platforms can accidentally become dislodged from the U-shaped bar, resulting in a loss of the bracing effect which the platforms provide when they are properly engaged with the frames.
Therefore, there exists a need for a scaffolding system which is quickly and easily assembled, cost-efficient to manufacture, and has a continuous, uninterrupted walking surface. Further, a scaffolding system is needed which serves to securely retain the platform in place on the frames, as well as reduce the likelihood of tampering.